Learning to be a Father (Formerly posted as Father and Son)
by Annn99
Summary: Ok, so an idea came to mind... I was left with many emotional gaps after season 4 and the whole Neal's dad story arc; and because fanfiction allow us to travel to new dimensions, I decided to fill in those gaps. This story builds on those missing scenes I would've loved seeing... It starts at the end of episode "Family Business" with teary-eyed beautiful Neal Caffrey.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so an idea came to mind... I was left with many emotional gaps after season 4 and the whole Neal's dad story arc; and because fanfiction allow us to travel to new dimensions, I decided to fill in those gaps. **

**This story builds on those missing scenes I would've loved seeing with Neal and his dad or Peter and James or Sara and Neal and how they became 'amis-amants'; or how Mozzie was such a strong touchstone for Neal and his way of dealing with his newfound father, etc. So many that if I don't get them out, I'll explode. **

**So here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(Story begins right after episode "Family business" ends)_

James Bennett made his way downstairs slowly, wanting to savor each and every word he just heard from Neal's voice. He stopped mid-staircase on the elegantly wooden-carved piece in June's mansion, he grabbed the handrail and closed his eyes replaying those words in his mind again "I want you to be a part of my life", Neal had said to him a few seconds ago. He grinned widely and taking a deep breath he made his way outside to find Peter Burke waiting for him

Leaning casually on the hood of his car and with hands in his pockets, Peter couldn't help but smile at the big smile James had on his face. It could only mean one thing "So things went well with Neal, then?" he said not really asking, just confirming it.

James blinked rapidly trying to hide the tears that had escaped earlier. No tough cop should cry, he thought "Is it that obvious?" he said grinning

Peter chuckled and shook his head at the amazing resemblance of that grin he had seen so many times before on the young conman's face. He went to the driver's seat and buckled up waiting for the older man to do the same. He turned silently looking at James whom nodded in return, giving him some sort of signal to go on and lead the way to this safe house Mozzie had provided for the time being.

Forty minutes had passed in silence, they had just advanced to Upstate New York and Peter was blindly following Mozzie's instructions through the GPS. Peter was familiar with this part of town since he grew up around here, yet, he couldn't help but be shocked when he saw that they were approaching the town of Kent, which sits high on the spectacular Hudson Highlands 60 miles north of New York City in the north central portion of Putnam County and they had just crossed the border for Wonder Lake park, one of the two parks under permanent protection of the New York State Department of Environmental Conservation.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Peter bewildered at Mozzie's nerve of building a safe house in the middle of a forest protected by the US Government

James smirked figuring out what got Peter so shocked "I guess Mozzie is a true US citizen and feels the right to claim his land"

Peter grunted in annoyance "I could arrest him for this!"

"Based on what evidence, Agent Burke?" said James with that ridiculous smirk on his face, just like Neal's, having fun teasing Peter. They were speaking the same language and as a former law-enforcement officer, James knew what kind of buttons to push just to annoy Peter

Peter sighed and glared at James "I'm glad you find this amusing, Detective Bennett"

They stared at each other for a moment and burst-out laughing at their situation. Peter parked the car and turned off the engine "You know, before I met your son, I would've flipped at this and now look at me, helping a fugitive to hide in the middle of a US-Government protected forest. Neal has managed to corrupt me… a lot" he said with a smile

James was not smiling. He had a lost look on his face "That's what a son does. They change your life forever" he said with an air of nostalgia "Do you have children, Peter?"

"No, I don't" said Peter no longer smiling when he saw the change of mood on James

James tilted his head slightly and gave him a hint of a smile "But you got Neal, right?"

Peter didn't know exactly what to answer and even when he usually was excellent at reading people, James Bennett was one tough book to read, just like Neal. He decided to give a non-answer "Neal's a handful" he said with a tone of amusement in his voice

"He's a great kid and you're lucky to have such a deep connection with him… he considers you more of a father than me, you know?" said James and opened the door getting out of the car as if he had just said something trivial about the weather and not the bomb he just dropped on Peter

What?! It was all that Peter was thinking after hearing that. He sat there motionless for a couple of seconds before reacting and getting out of the car himself.

"Thanks for driving me here, Peter" said James once he got his bag out of the trunk

"Ah, no problem. Please keep your safe phone near you and here, take my spare gun, just in case" said Peter nervously

James took the gun and smiled "Thanks, Peter…"

Peter suddenly felt as if he was standing on thin ice, unsteady and with wobble legs. He knew he had to move but he couldn't "Um, well, take care ok? We'll keep you posted" he said awkwardly

James extended his hand and once Peter shook it he grabbed it with both hands "I'll never be able to thank you enough for being there for Neal and for being a man whom he can look-up to. You know, everything that I never was" he said with his throat feeling funny

Peter tightened his grip on James' hand and clenched his jaw containing all the emotions he was feeling "James, he grew up wanting to be like you and even when you cannot change the past, life has given you a chance to be a part of Neal's life now"

James chuckled "He just told me so before I left. It's pretty amazing the bond you two have" he said releasing Peter's hand "I'll do my best to step up to the task at hand then" he said getting all detective-like

**_In the meantime…_**

Neal was just staring at the view from the terrace in June's mansion, New York City at his feet and he had an impossibly huge grin on his face. His father was back for good, he thought. He suddenly felt cold bony fingers wrapping around his arm, followed by thin well-toned arms wrapping around his abdomen, slowly tracing a path until reaching his muscular chest from behind and splaying the elegant fingers there

"Wanna share the reason for having such a beautiful smile on your face? Is it for me, Caffrey?" said Sara smiling herself while placing a small kiss on his neck and resting her head on his back

Neal sighed in contentment and placed his hand on top of hers kissing each one before turning around and wrapping his arms around her "You always make me smile but just this time, I'm afraid it wasn't just for you" he said sweetly kissing her temple

He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the apartment "My father and I are kind of starting to bond" he said shyly

"Really? Wow Neal, that is… I'm so happy for you!" she said genuinely excited for him. After the whole Flynn ordeal, he had told her everything about it and they spent another late night 'just talking', which had become a new favorite activity between the two of them. They weren't exactly dating again but they both knew that there was something strong between them, strong enough to feel comfortable and safe in each other's company without having to put a name to the relationship. Neal trusted Sara and Sara trusted Neal. They had agreed to have no more secrets between them, too many had hurt them in the past and now they talked a lot.

"Yeah, it's great" said Neal fishing his hands deep in his pockets "He even hugged me and kissed me" he added with a small voice, blushing and fidgeting, looking more like a shy little boy despite the tailored suit he was wearing

She impulsively grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him happily "We should celebrate!" she said going to get a new bottle of wine. "Oh I have an idea! There's this new exhibition at the German embassy, they're preparing a temporary exhibit of Frederick's artwork, I can get you a couple of VIP passes and you can go with your dad to have some bonding quality time"

Neal smiled taking one of the glasses from her "Sounds amazing but I'm afraid the bonding time won't be so easy, there have been some complications…" he said and explained that his dad had to go hide on Mozzy's safe house because of Dennis Flynn Jr's unexpected murder.

"Oh… well, if it's in the woodsie New York State area, it's not so far away, maybe you could find a way to keep in touch more often and just enjoy being together, without so many complications around, you know?" she said seating on the couch with her legs underneath her

"You suggest some father-son camping time?" he said joking

"Of course not, you my dear wouldn't survive one day on the woods" she said pointing a finger to his very expensive suit

"The pot said to the kettle…" he said chuckling

"I was a girl-scout, thank you very much!" defended Sara and pulled her skirt a little higher "See this scar here? A raccoon bit me because I was protecting a little one from my tribe before the furry thing attacked her!"

"Your tribe? Did you sleep on a tipi instead of a tent or something?" he teased her

"Shut up Caffrey, you city boys don't understand the wilderness" she said throwing her hair back proudly

"Whatever, Pocahontas" he said before Sara threw a cushion at him

Neal laughed and stood up putting his hands up in surrender "Want some dinner? This city boy can cook for you"

Sara grinned "Now that I believe. Yes please!" she said excitedly getting up barefoot "Can I help?"

"Sure, you can start the fire, I'll go get the recently killed squirrel I just hunted in Central Park" he said feeling funny as hell and just happy as a hipo

Sara actually laughed at that and went to set the table thoroughly enjoying this newfound carefree relationship she had with Neal, it's as if he was her best friend with the occasional amazing love-making and without the pressure of an actual commitment. They both felt comfortable being in this zone. She knew she was not fooling anyone (including herself) pretending to be in total control of her feelings but she didn't care, she was enjoying this too much and seeing Neal with this new injected energy and happiness because of his father made her heart swell deliciously.

* * *

**As always, your reviews make my day. Please type away! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took too long for this update but after the last episode I swear I was stumped, blank, brain-washed... Geez! Crazy and sooo creepy! **

**Anyway, here's another chapter for this story which will take place in some sort of alternate universe before Peter got in the car accident and so on (Brass Tracks). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A couple of hours later, Neal and Sara had finished having dinner and they were now getting ready to go to the gym together, on Sara's insistence…

"I really don't see the point of going to the gym right after having dinner" complained Neal while walking together carrying both their bags "I'm gonna throw up!"

"It's your fault for being such an amazing chef and if you keep feeding me like this, I'll just end up looking like cotton candy" answered Sara very seriously

"Ooohh sweet!" teased Neal

"Sweet, yes, but all puffy and big. Not a nice picture Caffrey. I need to burn the calories I just ate" she said

Neal laughed "I have a better idea to burn calories" he said pulling her close by the waist near the same alley they had been once spotted by Adler's men

"Oh? Déjà vu…" she whispered smiling

"Remember when you had the hots for me right in this alley?" he teased referring to that moment

"Ha! Yeah right, if I recall, you were the one who just made up stupid excuses to touch me" she said raising an eyebrow "Now, stop stalling. See you at the pool!" she said and slightly pushed him to sprint towards the gym's entrance around the corner

Neal just shook his head. Sara was very hyperactive and competitive at all times. She was always challenging him in any way possible, yet supporting him and just being there for him when he needed her.

When they arrived at the gym, his phone rang. It was Peter.

"Hi Peter!" answered Neal happily

"Neal. I just came back from Mozzie's safehouse…" he sighed and grunted in frustration

Neal noticed and imagined Peter being upset for Mozzie's slightly illegal house choice "Yeah, very picturesque, isn't it? So how's my father?" he said before Peter could complain about it

"Well… he's interesting" said Peter doubtful

"Care to elaborate?"

"I think you should talk to him more, you know, just try to get to know each other better" suggested Peter in a nonchalant manner

"Why is everybody suggesting that lately?" asked Neal rhetorically

"Who's everybody?"

"Nevermind. Bonding will be a little difficult, Peter. He's now outside my radius thanks to his mobster friends" said Neal bitterly

"Hmm… yeah, I'm sure we can work something out" said Peter conspicuously

"Peter?"

"Nevermind, I'll keep digging on the Flynn investigation. See you tomorrow at work. It's Friday so be there early so we can start the weekend early as well" said Peter

"Peter Burke excited for some time off? Are you sick?" teased Neal

"Bye, Neal" said Peter and hung-up smiling. The ride back after dropping off James had been very enlightening for Peter, he understood so many things about Neal now and felt even more responsible for the young conman after hearing what his own father was trying to rebuild. He was determined to help the two of them to get closer; no matter what a lousy father James had been, he was here and now; it was a chance for him to make things right and at least try to recover some of the lost time.

Neal continued his way over to the dressing room and changed into his swimming gear. He came out and just sat down on the pool shore kicking water with his feet and waiting for Sara to come out.

"Ready for a race, Caffrey?" said Sara fully dressed in swimming attire, goggles and all

Neal just chuckled "You're on, Ellis"

They swam and splashed around, kissed some and played around. Sara wanted to exercise and Neal just stalled. It was a deathly battle won by Neal who suddenly trapped Sara with arms and legs from behind making her squeal and kick around.

Neal didn't back off and tightened his grip on her, then started kissing her neck "Let's go back" he whispered

"When you ask so nicely…" she said sighing "Just be warned that if I start getting belly rolls, it will be entirely your fault"

"I'll call them love handles and I'll absolutely love them" he shot back with mischief and grabbing her waist, right where the love handles will appear according to Sara

Sara mock-gasped and then laughed pushing him away in order to swim back to the shore "See you outside in 10"

They walked back to Neal's apartment enjoying the warm summer wind. He felt absolutely happy with everything that was going on in his life, despite Ellen's death, he had recovered his father and his bond with Peter had never been stronger, they were working together in complete sync. Plus his relationship with Sara was really good. He turned to look at her and saw a little smile on her face and a small bounce on her step

He grabbed her hand "Stay with me tonight?" he said, sounding insecure, which he didn't intend to but it just came out like that

Sara turned to look at him and smiled but continued walking and looking ahead "You wanna have a pajama party, Caffrey?"

He knew Sara was just as slippery as him when it came to facing emotional stuff and he also knew that he was asking a lot in terms of commitment increase "Nah, just… I don't feel like waking up alone on a Friday morning"

She smirked. Neal was avoiding the subject just as she was but he was a little braver. Behind the joke there was a little truth that Sara didn't want to look too much into, let alone look at his blue eyes that were much like Medusa's, they could trap you and freeze you forever "I have work tomorrow" she stated

"Oh me too but my place is closer to your office… plus I have fresh Colombian coffee to get you started in the morning" he said

They reached the corner of June's mansion and Sara stopped "I should hail a cab" she said in a small voice

"C'mon, Sara…" he said with a pleading voice and grabbed her face with both hands tenderly kissing her lips

The kiss was so soft that she almost didn't feel it but sure enough there he was when she opened her eyes "Neal, I…" she trailed off when she looked into his eyes. Sighing she grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks "Fine Caffrey, you win!"

He grinned like a fool and took her hand up to his loft. Middle staircase Sara started yawning heavily "tired already? Thought you were unstoppable" he said smirking

"It's all those complex carbohydrates that make me sleepy" she retorted grumpily

"Excuses, excuses… go get ready for bed while I make a quick call alright?" he said and stepped into the terrace

He grabbed his burner phone and dialed his father's. On the third ring he picked up "Hello?"

"Hi… dad" said Neal shyly

"Oh hey Neal, how's it going?" answered James casually

"Um, nothing, just wanted to check up on you, see that you're comfortable and all" said Neal shaking his head at his own silly excuse for calling

James coughed a little and then said "It's a little dusty but I've been in so much worse, believe me. Thank you again for doing this"

"I wish it didn't have to be like this but the circumstances…" he said and got interrupted by James

"It's ok, son. I'm just happy to see you again after all these years. You've been through so much and I just wish I could make it up to you somehow" said James in one breath

Neal choked a little and coughed as well "I'm sure we'll have time for that… I, um, even bought a dart-board you know?" he said attempting at lighting the mood

"Oh your old man is the best on darts!" said James enthusiastically

Neal secretly had enjoyed James calling him 'son' and now 'old man' and he was grinning into the night sky "I'm sure you are"

"Oh Neal, there is so much we need to know about each other. I wanna know everything about you, your hobbies, girlfriends and your favorite food, 'cause I'm sure you've gone past the mac and cheese!" said James still talking excitedly

Neal chuckled "Yeah, I have a slightly more sophisticated palate now"

James sighed "I feel useless here. Please let me know if I can help somehow"

"Don't worry, Peter and I are working to get you out of there as soon as we can" said Neal

"Peter's a good man. I'm glad he caught you" said James in all seriousness and then burst-out laughing "I'm sorry but I am glad he caught you"

Neal laughed as well "Yeah, me too". Neal knew that Peter was the best thing that could've ever happened to him. If it wasn't for him, God knows where he would be right now, rotting in prison for starters.

Neal caught sight of Sara roaming around the bedroom area and decided to reluctantly put an end to this conversation "Look, dad, I gotta go"

"Of course, you have work tomorrow"

"Yeah…" said Neal a little doubtful

James caught the slight hesitation "Or… you got a girl there, don't you?" he said playfully

Neal laughed quietly "Busted. I'm sure you'd like her"

"Oh so it's a serious thing?" continued James with the playfulness

"Um, it's complicated" said Neal hesitant

"Women are complicated indeed! Tell me about it!" he said amused and then added "Alright son, I understand. You can tell me all about it whenever you want alright?" answered James

Neal felt surreal with all this. Here he was talking about girls with his father… Amazing. I could get used to this, he thought. "Alright, dad, talk to you soon. Take care"

"You too… Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite" said James with amusement in his voice and the cleared his throat "That's, um, what I used to say to you every night whenever I got home before you were asleep. It made you laugh a lot for some reason"

Neal kept quiet for a few seconds trying really hard to remember what his dad was saying but nothing came to mind even if he closed his eyes "I don't remember but sounds like good advice" he said chuckling

James laughed briefly "Alright, go on now, don't keep the lady waiting. G'night, son"

"Night, dad" answered Neal and hung up. He stared for a while to the phone in his hand not really believing he just had that conversation with his father

He looked through the terrace's window and saw Sara getting herself tucked in the bed. He went inside and helped her get warm inside the sheets and blanket. He kissed her forehead and said "I'll be back in five"

He went to brush his teeth and put his PJ's on. He came back to the bed and found Sara sound asleep. Well, so much for burning calories, he thought with a smirk. Not that he had the energy either…

He got into bed close to Sara and pulled her to his chest stirring her awake briefly "Hmmm finally…" she sighed and put an arm around his torso snuggling closely. They fit perfectly.

They had started sleeping like this the last couple of months before they broke up and it had felt so right. They both missed it.

Neal adjusted and covered them both with the blankets. He kissed her temple softly and whispered "Night Repo"

"Night Caffrey" she mumbled back contently

Neal smiled. He wasn't gonna wake up alone for the first time in a while… since Maya in Cape Verde. Damn, he thought. For sure Sara didn't need to know about that and it's not like they were officially dating again… were they? Neal frowned but dismissed it quickly. He didn't need to bother with labels for their relationship for now. It was nice and it was perfect just the way it was.


End file.
